Dan, Dann n Danny
(The Episode starts with Eddy looking bored flipping through channels on the TV) Eddy: Man! There's nothing on! (But then a channel called Hey! Wake Up and Smell this Cheese! ''had a man talking to a rockstar called The Scamer)'' Man: So, The Scamer how does it feel to be a rockstar? The Scamer: It's awesome I mean staying up late, eating nothing but burgers, and pizza, and french fries. All the money, but the best part is that you get to change your name. When I was born I was Tyler Akins worst name ever but when I became a rockstar I changed to The Scamer. Man: Why The Scamer? The Scamer: Cause when I was young I loved Scaming! (Then Eddy turned off the TV and said) Eddy: No way! You get to change your name! I mean Eddy Magee! Terrible! Now lets see what can I change my name to? (So after a few seconds Eddy decided his new name) Eddy: I know Danny! After my Uncle Danny who tought me to be a scamer! (Then it shows Double D in the bathtub reading a book about a scientist nammed Professor Lilly winning an award) Professor Lilly: Thank you! Oh! Thank you so much! You know when I was a kid I always wanted to be a scientist. I just wasn't that smart, but I got it to geather studyed and look at me now! (Then a man in the audience asked) Unknown Man: Professor Lilly! What did you do first when you became a scientist? Professor Lilly: Well, what can I say? I mean I did tons of things told my family, I celebrated um?... Oh! I know the first thing I did was change my name from David Lilly to Dan Lilly. (After that Double D realized if he wants to be a famous scientist when he grows up he had to change his name so he decided) Edd: I know! I'll be called Dan! But with an extra N so everybody can call me Double N! (Then it shows Ed reading a new comic he got from the mail called ''Mr. Name ''it's about a vampire who attacks people who changes their name. And Ed loves the comic so much that he decided to change his name) Ed: Way cool! Vampire sucking! Name changing! Ed want to change his name! (Then Ed checked the author of the comic) Ed: Dan Peter's? DAN IS ED'S NEW NAME!!! (Then all the Eds raced to them that they changed their names and when they found each other they said.) All: I CHANGED MY NAME! TO! Ed: Dan! Edd: Dann! Eddy: Danny! All: WAIT! WHAT!? Eddy: No way! I changed my name first! Edd: No you didn't I did! Eddy: Did you see the beginning of this episode! I'm Danny! you two are not! Ed: But Eddy I love the name Dan! Edd: And you can not force me Eddy! (So the Eds fought for a while, but then Kevin came up and said) Kevin: Hey! Hey! HHHHEEEYYY!!!! All: WHAT! Kevin: WHAT! Are you dorks fighting about?! Edd: We changed are names! Ed: But they stole my name! Eddy: No way! I'm telling you read the beginning of this script! Kevin: Well who ever payed for their names first wins. All: Wait what? Eddy: Did you say pay? Kevin: Well yeah, you do know you have to pay $200 to change your name dorks. (After Kevin finished his sentence all three Eds' jaws flew wide opened and when Kevin left they said) Eddy: Eddy's good. Edd: I do agree what was I thinking Double N? Ed: I should have changed my name to buttered toast. The End